


Fireworks

by onekisstotakewithme



Series: With You, Every Day is a Holiday [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, Kate Lives, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: It's the time of year when the grills are hot and the fireworks are exploding overhead; the whole country is red white and blue, so naturally Ducky decides to host a party for the Fourth of July. And Gibbs has an interesting plan, that if it works, is going to change his life. Kibbs, Kate Lives, With You Every Day is a Holiday Part 12





	Fireworks

“Duck!”

Ducky stuck his head out of the doorway to the kitchen in answer to his friend. “Yes, Jethro, you bellowed?”

“Have ya seen Katie lately?”

“No, I can’t say I have. Is it urgent?”

“Nah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We came early to be useful.”

Ducky sighed. “Jethro, if you really want to be useful, could you move the lawn chairs from the basement?”

“What, alone?” he asked, annoyed.

“I am busy in the kitchen- if you see Caitlin, could you send her in here?”

“She’s currently MIA, Duck, but sure if I see her, I’ll give her a good scoldin’ and then send her in.”

“Yes, Jethro, like _you_ are capable of scolding Caitlin,” Ducky muttered under his breath. “That’ll be the day.”

“I heard that!”

Ducky chuckled to himself, hearing Gibbs swearing as he hurried up and down the steps with the lawn chairs. He knew exactly where Caitlin was, knew for a fact that she was currently curled up in the parlor in an easy chair, sound asleep. Since the poor girl was resting it was hardly his job to send Gibbs in to wake her. Ducky had offered to host a Fourth of July barbeque at his house, and the whole team was coming to celebrate. Unfortunately though, it did mean that major preparations had to be made.

A few moments later, Kate walked into the kitchen, yawning. “Hey Ducky, what time is it?”

“Ah hello Caitlin. Just after four.”

“Oh God,” she said with a sleepy laugh. “I’ve been sleeping on the job.”

“Yes, you’re lucky that Jethro didn’t catch you.”

Her eyes widened but she shook her head as she tied her hair back. “What do you need me to do, Ducky?”

“I do believe that you can make a few pasta salads, if it isn’t too much trouble. Aprons are in the drawer beside the stove,” he said, in response to her searching.

“Never,” she said, swooping in to kiss him on the cheek, before tying the strings of her apron. “We came to help after all.”

“Well, yes,” he agreed, and then hesitated.

She narrowed her eyes. “Is there another reason you invited Gibbs and I over early, Ducky?”

“I felt that if the two of you were to be alone here for a few hours, then you could burn off any nervous energy you have,” he said. And then grinned. “Or more simply, I don’t want you being found out by the team.”

She nodded. “Good reasoning.”

“Yes, I thought so.”

“But it isn’t as if you’re the only one who knows,” she said softly.

“No, now there are three of us. Mr. Palmer, Abigail and myself. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us… Although Caitlin, I don’t wish to pry, but-,”

“But you want to know why we don’t just tell the team?” she said, catching on remarkably fast.

“You do have a reason, I’m sure. You did not become a skilled federal agent without the use of logic and reasoning.”

“A skilled federal agent,” she said, smiling at the compliment, but then the smile vanished. “I am a skilled federal agent, and I want to be taken seriously. But if Tony and Tim knew about Gibbs and I… what would happen to my credibility as an agent?”

“What do you mean?” Ducky asked, confused.

“Ducky, I know that I’m a good agent. And the team knows that. Gibbs knows that. But… if they found out that I was sleeping with Gibbs, they would start to wonder how long I’ve been sleeping with Gibbs. They would think that any compliment he paid me, was just him humoring his mistress.”

“I very much doubt Timothy and Anthony would-,”

“It’s not just them. What about Director Shepard?” she asked.

“What about her?”

“She and Gibbs were an item once upon a time,” Kate said. “I don’t exactly want to give her a reason to dislike me. That, and there’s the fact that surely there’s a conflict of interest with Gibbs and I being on the same team?”

“I’ve seen no problems since you’ve become an _item,_ as you so charmingly put it. Caitlin-,”

“I don’t want them to think I’ve gotten any special considerations.”

“Ha,” Ducky snorted. “Special considerations? If anything, my dear, Gibbs works you harder sometimes than he does Anthony and Timothy. Because while they may have their doubts about the blending of your personal and professional lives, you have to remember that Gibbs hired you well over a year before you entered any kind of relationship with him. Remember that.”

“Yes, but-,”

“Caitlin, I want to ask you something,” he said, cutting her off gently. “Do you wish to break things off with Gibbs?”

“What?” she asked, surprised. “No, God no.”

“I did not think so.” He sighed, and looked up at her. “Do you wish to be transferred to another team?”

“No. Our team works too well together. Sure, Tony is immature, and Tim is a probie, and I’m not exactly the nicest, and maybe Gibbs is a bastard, but we know each other’s moves, we have each other’s backs. We’ve gelled as a team. If you were to remove me, it would leave a hole.”

“A hole not so easily filled. Yes, you’re quite right.”

“She usually is,” Gibbs said, leaning against the doorframe. “Am I interruptin’ anythin’?”

“Oh, Jethro,” Ducky said, turning to him. Kate had a strong urge to look away, but avoided it, looking him dead in the eye. He smirked at her. “I didn’t hear you come in. Are the chairs out in the yard?”

“Yeah, Duck, everythin’ is ready outside. Except maybe the blue, red an’ white decorations, but I’m sure that Abby will be in charge of that.”

“Yes, she’s supposed to be here any minute now. I told her and Mr. Palmer to be here at four.”

“They’re late.”

“I’ve told you, Jethro, Mr. Palmer is a wonderful assistant, but he is absolutely dreadful with directions.”

“Is Abby with him?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, he offered to drive her… I’m afraid I was mistaken in suggesting that she ride with him.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ducky,” Kate said, laying a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Yeah, Duck, it’s all good. What’s still gotta be done?”

“Quite a bit, I’m afraid,” Ducky said with a laugh. “I am not the most efficient. But if you stay here and help Caitlin in the kitchen… I can get to work in the backyard.”

“Sure, Duck.”

“Marvellous. And don’t you two get any ideas!” He said, pointing between them, before chuckling to himself and walking out of the kitchen.

“Did that actually just happen?” Kate asked.

“Did what just happen?” He asked, grabbing an apron. “Duck leavin’ us to our own devices? Yeah. It did.”

“Oh, okay, I thought I might be imagining things.”

He walked over, kissing the top of her head. “Nope. That happened.”

“Good.” She turned around to face him, before smiling. “Your apron is tied crooked.”

“Was hopin’ ya wouldn’t notice.”

“It’s my job to keep you respectable, isn’t it?”

“An’ you’re doin’ a terrible job,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. She melted into him, with a smile on her lips.

“Want me to retie your apron for you, Gibbs?” she asked, pulling away.

He rolled his eyes. “Tryin’ to undress me, Agent Todd? Not very sanitary in a kitchen.”

“This from the man who was once _this close_ to having sex with me in a kitchen. What stopped you again?” she asked playfully.

“The murderer at the door,” he reminded her.

“That would kill the mood wouldn’t it?” she asked.

He chuckled, and leaned back in, “Whaddaya say we finish what we started?”

As he kissed her again, the doorbell rang. Kate started giggling at the annoyed look on Gibbs’ face. “No rest for the wicked,” she reminded him, kissing him on the cheek before going into the fridge.

“Katie?” he said, as he washed his hands. “Got somethin’ I wanna talk to ya about.”

“Oh?” she asked, lightly, but he could hear the tension in her voice. “Something nice, I hope?”

“Oh yeah,” he grinned to himself. “Somethin’ very nice.”

“Not a break-up?” she asked, and he reflected that he maybe should have said he wanted to talk when she wasn’t holding a rather large knife.

“Uh, no. Not even close. Good guess thought,” he said.

And then, from outside the kitchen, he heard Abby call, “I’m coming in!” She walked into the kitchen, looking cautiously between them.

“Is there a reason you had to announce yourself?” Kate asked, grinning into the vegetables she was chopping.

“Well… I didn’t want to walk in on anything,” Abby reasoned.

Kate started laughing. “Really, Abby? You think Gibbs and I would be so… so…”

“Obvious?” Gibbs cut in. “C’mon Abs, give us the benefit of the doubt.”

Abby smiled. “I guess I shouldn’t really be complaining, since the two of you finally got your act together.”

“What do you mean, Abs?” Kate asked.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see that there was…” Abby gestured helplessly between them. “Chemistry! So much chemistry!”

Gibbs laughed. “I noticed.”

“So did I,” Kate said.

Abby was frustrated. “Then what _took_ you so long?”

“Rule 12,” Gibbs said with a shrug.

“He threatened to fire me if I quote _pulled that same crap at NCIS_ unquote,” Kate said, grinning at him.

“And yet, here you are. Not fired,” Abby said. “Gibbs needs to get better with threats.”

“Watch it, Abs,” Gibbs warned. “I might still headslap ya.”

“You would never!”

He lifted a hand with a smirk, and she scurried out of the kitchen, before turning to Kate after she left, wrapping an arm around her waist, and asked, “Now… where were we?”

“About here,” she said, leaning in, but they were stopped by the renewed ringing of the doorbell.

“Damn it,” Gibbs said, looking out the kitchen window. “It’s Tony and McGee.”

“On account then,” she said, squeezing his hand, before going back to food prep.

“ _Damn_ it,” he muttered, as Ducky stuck his head around the door.

“You’ll never guess who’s just showed up at my door.”

“Uh… Director Shepard?” Kate guessed.

Ducky’s face fell. “Ah. No fooling you then, Caitlin.”

“Wait, Duck, she’s actually _here_?” Gibbs asked, eyes wide.

“I did invite the team…” Ducky said hesitantly. “I can hardly turn away our good Director, can I?”

“Yes!” Gibbs and Kate said at the same time.

Ducky shook his head. “I am sorry. I just figured it was never too early to start building cordial relations with our new Director.”

“Ducky did ya ever invite Director Morrow to anythin’?”

“No…”

“Exactly. You got pulled in by a pretty face.” Gibbs started laughing, and Kate was soon giggling along with him, as Ducky rolled his eyes.

“Really, how immature of both of you!” He shook his head, and made his way towards the door. “Clearly the two of you are a perfect match!”

Gibbs grinned at her, and she smiled back, and he squeezed her hand one final time – just for good luck – “Do you think he’s right, Katie?”

“I don’t know about perfect, but I say overall, we work.”

“I think I gotta agree.”

**XNCISX**

Tony was covered in soot and smelled strongly of sulphur when he collapsed into the lawn chair next to Kate’s. “Hey there, Kate.”

“Hi Tony, nice to see you didn’t blow your own face off.” She looked him over again. “You didn’t blow Tim up did you?”

“What, probie? Nah he’s got good experience with firecrackers. I have a question for you.”

“Does it have to do with my personal life?” Kate asked.

“Maybe.”

“Then I suggest you don’t ask it.”

“Why are you staying with Gibbs? I would have let you stay with me.”

She snorted. “You’re kidding, right Tony?”

“What’s the difference between Gibbs and me?”

“Aside from a couple decades of age and maturity?” Kate asked.

His face fell. “Not nice, Kate. I almost blew off my fingers for your entertainment.”

“Don’t worry Tony, if you’d lost a few, I would have donated a finger.”

“You would’ve?” he asked, perking up.

“Yeah. You want to know which ones?”

“Sure!”

She held up her middle finger. “This one.”

Tim started laughing from his chair when he collapsed on Kate’s other side. “That’s a good one, Kate.”

“Hey Kate, wanna point that weapon somewhere else?” Gibbs asked, from behind her.

She froze in place, before turning to face him. “Hi Gibbs.”

“I’m so glad that wasn’t me,” Tony said, cringing. “Hey, Gibbs, you know since Kate moved in with you, this is the happiest I’ve seen-,”

“DiNozzo, might I suggest that ya think long and hard before continuin’ that sentence?” Gibbs asked.

“Agent Todd is staying with you, Agent Gibbs?” Jen asked, and it was Gibbs’ turn to pause.

“It’s only while she recovers.”

“He worries too much,” Kate said, glaring at him. “I would have been perfectly fine-,”

“Aw geez, cut the bravado, Agent Todd. You already pushed me outta my own bed, and now you’re gonna insult me?”

“She’s making you sleep on the couch, boss?”

Gibbs half-shrugged. “It’s the least I can do, DiNozzo. Remember who she got shot for?”

“Sure as hell wasn’t me.”

“Oh shut up, Tony,” Tim said, and everyone turned to look at him.

Kate started giggling. “I think I should maybe let the two of you duke it out.”

“Keep things professional, gentlemen,” Jen reminded them, somehow looking more dignified than the rest of them. Not that it was much of a contest, considering that Tim and Tony were still covered in soot, Abby’s hair was spiked up to resemble fireworks, and Ducky was wearing a garish red apron.

“Professional is my middle name,” Tony bragged.

“In what universe?” Tim retorted.

“Shut up probie, who asked you?”

“Break it up, knuckeheads,” Gibbs said, headslapping both of them.

“I’ll turn the hose on all of you,” Ducky threatened, holding his spatula.

“Is the food nearly ready, Ducky?” Abby asked. “I’m starving!”

“You just ate your weight in pasta salad and you’re _starving_?” Tony asked, incredulously.

“I’m a growing girl, Tony.”

“As a matter of fact,” Ducky said, answering Abby patiently. “The food is ready. But you _will_ form a line and wait patiently- starving or not! Am I understood?”

“Ducky, did I ever tell you that you’d make a great father?” Kate asked, kissing him on the cheek.

“He’s a little old for you, isn’t he Katie?” Gibbs muttered under his breath, as he got into line behind her.

She elbowed him and he grunted, but she was grinning. “Be quiet, Gibbs.”

He saluted her though he knew she couldn’t see. “As you wish.”

Tony and Tim were watching the proceedings with open mouths. “Did you see that, probie?” Tony hissed. “Boss man and Kate-,”

“What about them?” Tim asked.

“They’re _flirting_!”

“You’re crazy,” Abby said from behind them. “They’re obviously not. Don’t either of you know what Gibbs looks like when he’s flirting?”

“No,” Tony and Tim said at the same time.

“It’s rarer than Bigfoot,” Tony said, explaining further. “To actually see Leroy Jethro Gibbs be friendly with another agent.”

“You’re just jealous because he’s never been that friendly with you,” Tim pointed out.

“Did I ask, probie? Don’t forget, I have seniority.”

“All you have is an oversized ego, and a Casanova complex,” Tim argued.

“Ooh,” Abby whispered in the sudden silence. “He’s got you there, Tony.”

“Abby!” he said, turning to her. “You’ve betrayed me! You’re supposed to back me up!”

Jen was last in line, shaking her head. “Is the team always like this?” she asked Ducky as she walked up to claim her hamburger.

“No,” Ducky reasoned. “Usually they’re worse.”

**XNCISX**

“Kate?” Gibbs called. He sighed, and found Ducky in the kitchen. “Have ya seen Kate?”

“Isn’t this a fun case of déjà vu?” Ducky asked in return. “Only this time I do in fact know where Caitlin is. She went out on the side porch for some air.”

“The fireworks are startin’ soon, aren’t they?”

“They are. I was just going to head back out into the backyard to join the team. If you need to talk to Caitlin about something, I suggest you make it quick. The team should be together for the fireworks.”

“Sure thing, Duck.”

“Do you know when you plan to propose?”

“Soon. I have a plan.”

“What kind of plan?”

“The kind of plan that involves two plane tickets and a ring.”

“Plane tickets?”

“Wednesday night. Which is another favor I need…”

“Someday I will collect, Jethro, honestly… you and your favors.” Ducky was shaking his head, but smiling.

“I need three days off, so I need ya to tell Jen that I’m stressed, and a long weekend will do me good.”

“You wish for me to lie to our new Director?”

“Please, Duck.”

“Jethro, you know I will. I just wanted to give the illusion of considering it,” he explained, before smiling. “And while you are away, you intend to pop the question?”

“Yes. I hope to. I don’t know if-,”

“Jethro, stop suggesting that there is even a _chance_ she will not say yes.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “I’m just nervous.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting…” Jimmy said, walking in. “I mean, obviously I’m interrupting, but I hope it’s not too-,”

“What is it, Mr. Palmer?” Ducky asked, with an impatient smile.

“Agents McGee and DiNozzo, and Abby, are throwing food at each other, and it’s escalating into a full-on food fight, you should probably go stop them.”

“And the Director?” Gibbs asked, as Jim hurried out the door.

He turned and grinned, spinning around in the doorway. “Oh, didn’t I say? Director Shepard started it.”

Ducky and Gibbs grinned at each other, as Ducky pulled his apron back on. “Go talk to Caitlin right now, while I stop this nonsense.”

Gibbs walked onto the side porch, and found Kate leaning against the railing _,_ “Hey Katie,” he said softly.

Instead of responding in kind, she pointed out into the field stretching out from the house. “Look,” she replied. “Fireflies.”

He looked out and grinned when he saw the telltale glowing of fireflies. “Our own firework show,” he teased.

She turned to look at him, “What’s going on, LJ?”

“I figured we had a few minutes…”

“Is this about what you wanted to talk to me about?” she asked, understanding.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I know it’s been a rough few months, what with… the shootin’ an’ everythin’.”

“Yeah,” she replied, putting a hand on his arm. “But you know I don’t blame you? It was my decision to throw myself into harm’s way.”

“Used to get paid for it,” he said ruefully, echoing what she’d once said to him, in the midst of an argument.

She laughed, but grew serious. “It’s been tough, but I’m healing. It’s getting better. I’ll be back to work soon enough too.”

“Yeah, but before you are, I have a present for ya.”

“A present?” she asked, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

He handed over the envelope, and she opened it, her mouth dropping open in confusion, before looking up at him. “Gibbs?”

“I hear Florida is lovely this time of year,” he said with a grin.

“You- we- _Florida_?” she asked.

“Ya deserve a break.”

She scoffed. “I’m on a break- Gibbs, this is too much!”

“Ya gave me my life back, more than once, Katie, this is the _least_ I can do!” He kissed the top of her head.

“We fly out this Wednesday night, and then fly home Sunday afternoon,” he said. “It’s all there. Condo in Tampa…”

She read through the itinerary. “What’s this?” she asked, holding up a note, “ _Call your sister?”_ she read aloud, before looking at Gibbs.

He shrugged. “I may have asked her to join us. I know it’s been awhile since ya seen her, and I wanted… to meet her.”

She started laughing, even though he could see the tears welling up her eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Katie. So whaddaya say?”

“I would love to sneak away on vacation with you,” she said, before pulling him into a kiss. When she pulled away, she shook her head. “You spoil me.”

“Well, Katie, like I said, least I can do…” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd!” Jimmy was standing by the railing, and they pulled apart by reflex, the quiet moment shattered.

Kate turned to him, “Yes Jimmy?” she asked, through gritted teeth.

“The fireworks are about to start, come on!”

“Palmer!” Gibbs said, as Jimmy rushed off.

He turned, “Yes, Agent Gibbs?”

“Can ya give us a minute?”

“Oh…. _Oh!”_ Jimmy seemed to realize what he’d interrupted and cringed before hurrying off. “Sorry!” he called.

“You know he means well,” Kate reminded him. “And besides, better him than DiNozzo. I think they’re already suspicious.”

“Now Agent Todd, why would they be suspicious? I treat all my agents like this.”

She giggled. “I’m your favorite though.”

“Without a doubt,” he said, leaning in and kissing her one final time. Then she grabbed his hand, tugging him into the backyard, letting go just before they got to the circle of team members and friends.

“Hey Kate,” Tony called. “Is this your favorite holiday?”

“Why would it be?” she asked.

“Well, you’re the most patriotic girl I know! Protecting the President, and everything!”

“I don’t do that anymore,” she reminded him. “And I do _like_ the Fourth of July, but it isn’t my favorite.”

“Then what is?”

Kate was glad it was dark in the backyard so Tony couldn’t see her blushing. “Christmas,” she said.

“True,” Tony said, thoughtfully.

“Hush, the fireworks are about to start.”

“Hang on,” Kate said, taking a closer look at Tony. “What’s on your shirt?”

“Mustard, probably,” Tony muttered.

“Who threw mustard at you?”

“The Director, probably.”

“What?” she asked, looking between Tony and Director Shepard who shrugged innocently.

“I don’t know what Agent DiNozzo is talking about,” she said.

“You might convince me,” Kate said, grinning. “If it wasn’t for the cupcake still sitting on your shoulder.”

Jenny cringed as she pulled off the cupcake, as Abby grabbed it from her. “Oh, chocolate! My favorite.”

Kate started laughing, giggling so hard that it made her stomach hurt, but just then, they were all distracted by the sight and sound of fireworks exploding overhead.

Gibbs sat down in the lawn chair beside her.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” she asked him.

He was looking at her, not the fireworks, but he saw the fireworks reflected in her huge eyes, the freckles standing out, her cheeks flushed with laughter. “Beautiful,” he agreed.

She smiled. “Radiant,” she said.

“Oh yeah.”

“I’m talking about the fireworks.”

“Well, I’m talking about you,” he muttered, squeezing her hand.

The fireworks kept exploding above them, and the team, reunited, changed, watched with excitement that always came with a holiday.


End file.
